


It's late and it's cold outside

by TheatricallyExtra



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Disney, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Late Night Conversations, M/M, mcpriceley, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricallyExtra/pseuds/TheatricallyExtra
Summary: It's way past curfew and both Kevin and Connor can't sleep.Mulan's on the small and grainy TV and the mission hut doesn't have heating.So naturally, confessions happen and fluff ensues.





	It's late and it's cold outside

Connor jolted awake to the sound of something heavy falling onto the old floorboards outside his door. He sat up, wrapped his (poor excuse of a) blanket around himself and looked over to his companion’s bedside table.

1:24am

Who the heck was up at this time? What if someone had broken in to the mission hut? What if there was a SECOND general who was planning to-

“Fucks sake,” the person in question said quietly. The walls were thin in the mission hut, and Connor had now discovered that it was one of his fellow ex-missionaries. Connor slouched back onto his bed, the adrenaline dissolving. He let out a shaky breath. Ugandan nights were surprisingly cold, and they could barely afford necessities like food, let alone heating. Maybe the next time his aunt (the only person who still kept in contact with him) sent a care package she would send another blanket? She’d already sent a few, but with his generous nature, Connor had prioritized keeping the other Elders warm over himself. He looked over at the small clock once again.

1:31am

“Well there’s no point trying to sleep now.” He muttered groggily, shuffling off his bed, blanket around his shoulders. He was wearing an oversized shirt (which was long enough to reach down to halfway down his thighs) which he had gotten from the market, with a pair of boxer shorts underneath. He quickly reached into his bedside drawer and put on a pair of fluffy socks because it was bloody cold and he was _not_ going to make himself suffer by walking all over the tiled kitchen floor barefoot. Also foot splinters didn’t sound too nice at 1:30 in the morning.

The redhead got out of bed and reached for the door handle, making sure not to wake up a sleeping Chris Poptarts.

It was dark in the mission hut, so obviously Connor walked towards the only source of light, the tiny lamp by the sofa in the space between the rooms and the kitchen. And _of course_ , the person responsible for the noise earlier was the one and only Kevin Price.

It was undeniable that Connor had a massive ‘crush’ on Kevin ever since the day he had arrived along with Arnold, even through all the trouble that had occurred in the week that followed. He had leaned in to kiss him for Christ’s sake! Turning it off had never really worked for Connor, he’d only ever managed to dim the light. But now that they were excommunicated from the church, they’d all collectively decided to stop turning it off. Before that he’d laid awake at night, reciting verses from his copy of the scripture, trying anything to get the thoughts out of his head, or at the very least off for good. However, these days he had allowed his mind to stray and think about how nice it would feel to have a boy’s hand in his, or how cute of a couple he and a certain ex-Elder would make. He’d never let himself dwell on it too far, he didn’t want to get his hopes up too much. It wasn’t turning it off, no this was just…staying rational?

“Oh hey Connor, didn’t see you there? Everything okay?” Kevin asked, placing a CD case next to the small lamp, and turning around to look at Connor. Kevin’s usually smooth hair was messy and sticking up on one side, obviously from sleeping earlier, and he wore a curious, yet nervous smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine Kevin, just can’t sleep, it’s a bit cold huh?” Connor replied, rubbing his upper arms for emphasis.

Almost instantly, Kevin shuffled on the sofa to make room for Connor, and gestured for him to sit down. He did, making sure to leave some space between them to keep things platonic. It’s not that straight guys can’t sit close to each other, but he didn’t want to make anything awkward between himself and the brunet sat beside him. Kevin covered Connors shoulders with his own blanket then quickly reached for the CD case.

“So I was thinking of watching Mulan, do you wanna watch it? I know it’s not Lion King but it’s still a classic and it’s reall-“

“That would be great, actually, Mulan is one of my favorites” Connor replied, unconsciously leaning in to the warmth and scent of the blanket.

“Great!” The brunet replied enthusiastically, jumping up to put it in the CD player, “I mean, cool I guess,” he corrected himself, this time a little quieter and voice a little deeper. He put the CD in and then jumped onto the sofa next to Connor. The redhead laughed as Kevin landed lopsidedly, his head falling onto Connor’s lap. Soon enough both the boys were quietly giggling, and that soon dissolved into a comfortable silence. Connor smiled down at Kevin, who stared back at him, taking in every detail of his face. The few freckles that dusted his cheeks and nose, the messy hair, and those deep brown eyes which reminded him of puppies and chocolate.

The noise of the film starting shocked them out of their silence. Kevin shot up into a sitting position and Connor looked around the room, his face flushed and heartbeat considerably faster. Had they just had a _moment_? Connor pinched his hand under the blanket to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He wasn’t.

Connor looked over to Kevin, his face was pink, but he was shaking? In that moment, Connor had realised that he was wearing both the blankets. He quickly removed Kevin’s and placed it over both the boys, yet still keeping a good inch between them.

-=-=-=-=-

Somehow, during ‘Reflection’ Kevin and Connor had moved closer to each other, their legs and arms pressed together. Connor was tired, so just this once, he didn’t stop himself from resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder. He felt Kevin tense momentarily, then relax shuffling his upper body until Connor’s head rested comfortably on his shoulder then sighed contently.

If someone was to walk in now they’d have a lot of explaining to do.

Connor didn’t even realise that he was crying at the end of ‘Girl Worth Fighting For’ until Kevin tapped Connor’s arm under the blanket.

“Hey, hey, hey, Con are you okay?” Kevin asked, his voice quiet but still comforting.

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry I’m fine it’s just so depressing? I mean they were having such a nice time and singing and then it turned out that they were too late and he’s dead and….and-“ Connor couldn’t finish the sentence without tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He wasn’t usually so emotional, he just blamed how tired he was. He was very tired. He also blamed the stress of the recent events. He wasn’t angry, or sad, he was glad to not need to abide by a lot of the rules, it was just all so new to him.

Suddenly, Connor felt an arm around his shoulders, and he leaned into it, cuddling up to Kevin’s side.

“Is this okay?” The other boy- Kevin, asked in an almost whisper, his voice slightly shaky. Connor nodded, unable to say anything. Did this mean that Kevin might like him? He hoped so. Kevin wasn’t usually so touchy with the other elders (with the exception of Arnold of course) so maybe he did? Connor liked the more affectionate side of Kevin. A lot. But that didn’t mean that his heart wasn’t racing and his face didn’t match his hair.

-=-=-=-=-

About an hour later the film was over. It was still dark outside, still cold. The credits began playing but neither of the boys moved. Kevin was drawing little patterns on the outside of Connor’s arm, sending sparks and tingles down Connor’s back. Connor was just mindlessly fiddling with the hem of Kevin’s shirt. It was nice.

“Hey Connor, would it freak you out if I told you I was gay?” Kevin whispered, however he didn’t stop drawing the little spirals on Connor’s arm.

“That’s a bit of a silly question Kev, you’re literally talking to Mr Pink-Sparkly-Waistcoat-And-Tap-Shoes here.” Connor let out a nervous laugh. He really hoped this conversation was going where he was hoping it was.

“So you’re okay with it?”

“Of course I am, and I can bet you that everyone else would be super chill about it if that’s what your worried about.” He replied.

Kevin took a deep breath.

“Connor, I really like you.”

Connor’s heart froze. The fingers fiddling with the hem of Kevin’s shirt froze. Connor just froze.

“I mean I understand that you probably don’t like me back I just thought that you ought to know but I completely get that you probably don’t especially after the first few days of me being here and us getting excommunicated and I’m sorry I made things awkward-“ Kevin was fumbling over his words as he got up to stand up from the sofa.

In a burst of confidence, Connor jumped up and knocked Kevin into a hug, toppling both of them onto the sofa again, this time Connor landing on Kevin, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Kevin laughed and immediately squeezed Connor back, running his hands up and down the redhead’s back. Connor buried his face into the crook of Kevin’s neck, smiling cheek to cheek. His heartbeat was fast and he was holding on to Kevin so tightly that anyone would have thought that this was the last time he would be allowed to hug anyone.

After a moment, Connor  drew back from the tight embrace and propped himself up, forearms resting on Kevin’s chest, fingers brushing against Kevin’s collarbones as he fiddled with the neckline of his shirt once again. Both of the boys’ faces were flushed red, and Connor avoided eye contact.

“Can…can I kiss you?” This time it was Connor’s turn to whisper. Kevin propped himself up on the arm of the sofa and met the other boy’s lips with his own.

Connor had seen enough Disney movies to know that true love’s kiss was the most magical moment of someone’s life. And this was no exception. The kiss was quick and chaste, but it was amazing. Kevin’s lips against Connor’s just felt so right? This was what Connor had been missing out on when all his friends had started dating at 15. This was what he had stayed awake at night having hell dreams about.

When Connor opened his eyes again (when did he close them?) he was met with those deep brown ones that he had spent many nights dreaming about.

“So…You like me too?…” Kevin asked, grinning.

“No shit.” Connor laughed, engulfing Kevin in another warm hug, still laying on top of the brunet.

“So do you think we could- I mean do you want to- you know- be a ‘thing’?” Kevin stumbled over his words again. Seeing Kevin flustered and shy was new to Connor.

“I would love nothing more Kev.” Connor smiled down at him. He then quickly realized that Kevin must be really uncomfortable with Connor literally laying on top of him. He shuffled off of Kevin but stayed laid down next to Kevin, his leg hooked around Kevin’s and his hand resting on the boy’s chest.

“Wow. I never thought I’d have my first kiss in Uganda, and my mission, and with a boy.” Kevin said reaching for Connor’s hand to interlace their fingers. Connor hummed in agreement. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Kevin’s chest, he was snuggled up against the warm boy laid next to him. He was happy.

Connor didn’t know when he fell asleep that night, but when he woke up a little later than usual the next morning, next to a brown haired boy, their hands still loosely together, he realised that maybe the cold Ugandan nights weren’t so bad, as long as he could share them with Kevin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this short little oneshot, it's my first fic in the BOM fandom. Please like / comment and give me suggestions on what to write next!


End file.
